A New Beginning
by atruwriter
Summary: It was the start of something all them. :BillHermione OneShot:


**Pairing**: Bill/Hermione  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: M  
**Warning(s)**: Sexual sitatuions, AU  
**Summary**: It was the start of something all them. (Bill/Hermione - OneShot)

_Big thanks to my beta **Danielle**!_

_-_

**_A New Beginning  
_****by**: atruwriter

1/1

"_I think that possibly, maybe, I'm falling for you.  
Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you,  
I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I wanna come too._"  
– "_Coffee Shop_" by **Landon Pigg**

It started as a debate. He had an opinion. She had a different one. The next thing he knew, their heated argument turned into heavy snogging. She was nine years his junior, hard headed, brilliant to the point of being nearly obnoxious, and the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in the morning light. They were only supposed to be friends. He went to her when he needed to rant and rave and have someone speak to him like a real person, rather than a broken little boy that needed reassurance. Fleur left him when she felt he was too much the beast than the man she married. His mother never stopped doting on him, as if to make sure he knew she loved him, beast or not. But it only served to remind him that the only person who would love him unconditionally was her and that wasn't something he thought he could really accept.

His brothers still looked at him rather pitying, sometimes even wincing as they set their eyes on his scars. Sure he'd been handsome, bit of an egotistical prat too, but that wasn't all of him. He was adventurous and courageous and intelligent. He was the Curse Breaker of the family. The eldest, the Headboy during his Hogwarts years, the one that made sure his parents, and the many children they had, were always taken care of. And he'd had his share of girlfriends before he met Fleur. But she'd sucked him in with her beauty and her adventurous nature. What happened to the girl who'd entered the TriWizard tournament all those years ago? Where was her courage when her husband's life changed for the worse? In sickness and in health, right? Apparently not for her.

But he'd moved on from that. Forgiven her for her deeds and accepted that maybe his life wasn't meant to be spent with her. He'd gone on to meet many a woman, but none who could make him feel anything he'd felt with Fleur; the comfort, the freedom. He was too concerned with his own appearance. Worried that it was all they were looking at. Dangerous, ferocious Bill Weasley. _Tame the wild beast_, they must be thinking.

So he stopped dating, stopped acknowledging the women who seemed interested. He went about his work, visited his family, and accepted that his would be a lonely life. And then she came along and he found friendship in the bossy bit of goods that was Hermione Granger. She never flinched or winced or even seemed to notice his scars. They were there, a part of him, and that was all. She enjoyed debating with him, seemed amused when he growled if he disagreed. She loved hearing his thoughts on everything, even if they didn't agree with her own. Whenever she saw him, she had something else to debate over. His favorite part of visiting his family was talking to her. And he knew they knew it, too.

His mum wasn't the greatest with hinting. "Hermione should be here soon, Bill," she'd often say when he arrived. And, "Don't worry, dear. Hermione's running a little late, but she knows you're coming, so she'll be here." And the ever blunt, "You're not getting any younger and Hermione can't work forever, you know?" He'd laugh, tell her she had it all wrong, and then go about ignoring her prattling about children and family and marriage. He'd married once and it hadn't worked out. He couldn't imagine it being any better a second time.

His brothers seemed to handle it well though; George and Alicia, Ron and Luna, Ginny and Neville, Harry and Katie, Charlie and Rosamund, Percy and Penelope. They were all working out fine. With a steady growing hoard of children that he had trouble remembering who belonged to whom. There were, at current count, fifteen including Harry and Katie's four. Christmas was hectic and expensive, but always great fun.

Single and childless, he and Hermione got along better than with the rest. Of course that was before he started noticing the little things about her. How her untamable hair was unnaturally the softest thing he'd ever touched in his life. How her eyes had flecks of gold and green in them that he could only see from very up close. That close, he could also count the four freckles on the bridge of her nose. That her left ear was just a very tiny fraction lower than her right. She had a habit of chewing her lip when concentrating. Sometimes she furrowed her brow so much while she read, it actually cramped up. While she never painted her finger nails, she loved to paint her toenails. She got a small tattoo on the small of her back. He was with her, holding her hand, as she got it done. There was a ring she wore, always, on her right hand, middle finger. It was her mother's engagement ring from her father. When they passed away, she put it on and never took it off. She keeps their wedding bands in her jewelry box for safekeeping. A strong charm keeping it from others was put on it and he was the only one she told about it.

One day he woke up and realized he couldn't wait to see her. Hear her strong and confident voice tell him some new fact and begin a debate. He wondered what life would be like with her. Forever debating and laughing and talking. He was positive she would never run out of things to talk about. Which is why their debate over something he couldn't even remember led to them rolling around on her living room floor. Fingers delving into hair, lips bruising one another's, bodies melded and rubbing together. Her skin tasted warm and sweet, like butterbeer. Talk seemed completely unimportant as they rolled and entwined together. His hands rubbed at the back of her neck, his lips trailed over her face, nibbled her earlobe, and down her neck. He nuzzled her shoulder, his hands fitting against her hips and sliding up her sides, squeezing her lightly and sending her arching up into him.

She rolled him over so she could be on top, which didn't surprise him in the least. She'd always been the take charge, leader type. He liked that she didn't just lay there. That she met him, stroke for stroke. Her mouth was hot against his neck, her teeth nipping. Her fingers raked through his hair, scratched his neck lightly, worked the tension out of his shoulders. They managed to knock over an end table in their rolling and bumped the coffee table out of their way. They scared Crookshanks right out of the room with the noise they were making and their erratic movements. Somebody from below her flat banged on the ceiling to tell them to keep it down when a vase crashed to the floor from a shelf. They laughed.

One thing led to another and as he hovered above her, seeing the flush of her cheeks and the fire in her eyes, it became far more serious. All those moments he'd spent taking her in, he was now experiencing tenfold. She was there and he was touching her and she was letting him. She was encouraging it! She stared right back at him, no revulsion or indecision in her face. She simply smiled at him, her breathing heavy, and her hands stroking his hair back off her face. She tugged on the end of his fang earring when he continued to stare at her and he grinned.

He kissed her more gently this time, lips smoothing over hers, tongues peeking out to tangle and stroke. Their noses brushed, their hands held tight to each other, and their breath mingled to become one. He felt whole in that moment. Somehow they ended up in her bedroom, the sheets twisted up beneath them. She was beautiful above him, their hands entwined and hanging high in the air. She rocked against him, head thrown back, hair falling down in a waterfall of chestnut curls. Her skin was smooth and her body curvy and toned. Her stomach flat, her breasts small and perky, her knowledge of love making just as in depth as her knowledge of everything else.

She rose and fell in rhythm with him, thighs clenching against him, fingers trailing up and down, tracing scars and muscles, mouth following after them. They rolled around the bed, laughing, moaning, crying out for each other, at each other, with each other. She was warm, wet, tight, and despite his past, his best ever. They worked one another into five orgasms and by the end he could barely roll them over so she was cuddled up against him. She felt so right in his arms, wrapped up tight and cuddled against him as if she did it every night. It wasn't the worst though, he decided. He could get used to it, easily. In fact, he wanted it.

He lay out on his stomach, eyes half closed, as she ran her hand up and down his back, tracing his shoulder blades with tip of her finger. She followed after with her mouth. She straddled his lower back, her hands sliding over his shoulders and up his arms as they lay spread up over his head on the pillow. Her fingers entwined with his and he held tight to them. He relaxed into her touch, her toes rubbing at his thighs; her body leaned forward to splay out across his back. So intimate, so soft, so Hermione.

She kissed up the back of his neck and around his hairline, tugging on his fang earring with her teeth. He grinned languidly and she kissed the side of his mouth. He could feel her hair breezing across his skin as she moved back up, kissing his shoulder and down his spine. He turned them over quickly, pinning her hands down above her head and covering her body with his. He kissed around her neck, nipping at her jaw. He loved the little sounds she made, the way her body squirmed in reaction. He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. She embraced him, back, murmuring soothing words against his shoulder. He relaxed by her side, holding her against him possessively.

They took a two hour nap before making their way to the kitchen for a forgotten dinner. Dressed in his button down shirt, she sat on the counter as he made them his specialty; peanut butter and jelly.

Licking her lips, she exclaimed, "Best I ever had."

Chuckling, he kissed her languidly. "Same," he told her, far more serious.

She parted her legs so he could stand between them and then leaned her forehead against his. "What are we doing?" she wondered, eyes staring into his softly.

He ran a hand down her cheek, smiling as her eyes fluttered closed, and trailed it over her neck. "Just let it happen, Smarts."

She wrinkled her nose, like she always did when he used his nickname for her. Her arms lifted to wrap around his shoulders. "If this doesn't work out, will you still be my debate partner?" she asked, lifting a brow.

He laughed; a deep growl from his chest. "Always."

After a shared glass of milk, they made their way back to bed. He rid her of his shirt, wanting her bare and free next to him. As the moon lit up the room and her breathing evened out, he traced her curves with his palm and let himself admit silently that maybe he wouldn't be alone forever. At least tomorrow morning, he'd be waking up by her; her pert nose, her brown eyes, her soft hair, her smooth curves. Her. He fell asleep with that hope in mind.

Morning brought a glowing vision of beauty. She was even more perfect in the early light. With the blonde and red strands of her hair shimmering and the darkness of her lashes heightened against the porcelain of her skin. She snored faintly, he noticed. He stretched out on the bed, his back arching and his arms lifting up. He let out a grunt of wakefulness and she shifted beside him, sighing lightly. Her arm slid over his waist and her nose nuzzled his chest as she murmured something under her breath.

He had to go to work at Gringotts soon and she had work at the Ministry. Still, he enjoyed basking in this moment. It'd been so long since he'd felt this content. It'd been years since he and Fleur were together and the women after her were simply to take the edge off over night. But this was different.

"You want breakfast?" she asked, her voice a sleepy whisper.

He smiled. "Sure."

She lifted her head, chin sitting comfortably on his chest. "I have two kinds of cereal," she told him, conspiratorially. "One's healthy, one's sugary." She winked.

He laughed. "Sugar sounds good right about now."

She rolled off the bed and grabbed her robe, sticking her feet in ugly, furry little slippers that reminded him of her cat. Speaking of… Crookshanks hopped up onto the bed and sat down on his chest. Flat faced and covered in thick orange fur, he seemed to stare at Bill appraisingly. Feeling as though this was a very important test, he simply said, "Good morning."

Crookshanks actually meowed back.

"Hungry?"

Lifting his bottle brush tail, he stood up and seemed to nod at him. He jumped down to the floor and after dragging on his pants Bill followed him out to the kitchen and filled his bowl. Crookshanks sat down and stared at him as if he were forgetting something.

"Water?"

He didn't move an inch.

"Milk?" he tried, brows lifting questioningly.

His tail swished.

Grinning, he walked to the icebox and took out the milk to fill the bowl for him. "Good?"

Again he meowed before bowing his flat face and digging into his meal.

Taking a seat at the table he watched as Hermione walked in from the bathroom. He deduced she'd just finished brushing her teeth as she was wiping paste from the side of her mouth. She poured them each a bowl of cereal and then curled up on her chair and dug in. Her eyes roamed from the food to him, her mouth quirking with a smile. She wiped away the milk from his lips with her thumb and he kissed the tip.

"Are you going to go home to change or just go into work?" she wondered, lifting a brow. It all felt so easy. There was no awkwardness to it at all.

He shrugged, leaning back in the chair. "I have a spare robe at work." He finished off his cereal and then put the bowl on the ground as Crookshanks purred and rubbed himself against his leg. He lapped up the sugary milk hungrily.

"He likes you," Hermione commented, surprised.

Bill smirked. "Looks like you and him have something in common."

She rolled her eyes, snorting indelicately. "I could rethink my position, you know."

He reached out, dragging her chair closer until they were nose to nose. "What position are you thinking of right now?" he asked, his voice low and suggestive.

Lifting her robe, revealing her creamy thighs to him, she climbed into his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. "What position do you think?" she breathed back, lips brushing against his.

He was definitely going to be late for work.

He didn't make it to Gringotts for an hour and spent most of his time daydreaming about her. By the time he was allowed to go home, he was anxious to stop by her flat. She'd invited him over for dinner, promising something more than cereal or PB&J. He made a stop at his place, showering and changing into something new. As he got ready, he found himself grinning. He couldn't wait. His mom would be happy when she found out, but for now he and Hermione could enjoy the newness of it all. Just them, a quiet dinner, and the start of something all their own.

It was too early to tell her he loved her, even if he was pretty sure that's what he felt; had for awhile now. He just hadn't been able to get himself to admit to feelings he wasn't sure she could reciprocate. But she cared for him, too. Enough to spend hours wrapped around him; whispering, shouting, chanting, his name. To learn his every contour and memorize each inch of his body with her mouth. To spend the most incredible night of his life in his arms, enjoying it as much as he did.

One day though. He was going to tell her. He was going to marry her. He was going to have a child or three with her. He knew it. Didn't know how, but he did. His family would be excited and proud, but that was for later. The now was peanut butter and jam sandwiches in the middle of the night, tangled sheets, tracing her curves, finding the little quirks that made her beautiful. Enjoying every moment he had with her to the fullest. Late nights, sleepy mornings, joint showers, daydreaming of her when she's not there, dreams of the future when she is.

It was a new beginning. For him, them, and everything else. And it was going to be amazing.

**End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N** _Finally, the Bill/Hermione I've been asked about by many. I actually have a Bill/Hermione half done on the computer that's still in to get fixed, so when I get it back, I'll finish it up and post it as well. I hope you enjoyed this! I'm currently working on the Cedric/Hermione and a Regulus/Hermione! Also, many will be glad to know, I'm going to write a sequel one-shot to "Hard To Get." Possibly even a third one-shot. It'll be a mini-trilogy! What do you think!?_

_Thanks for reading. Please review, it's very appreciated!  
Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


End file.
